


Human Connect To Human

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Trauma/Comfort, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Slow Burn, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes something like a near death experience to make you realize what's important to you . . .<br/>After Bill's car accident, Tom is determined to do everything he can to make sure his traumatized little brother is comfortable and resting . . . When the need and desire presents itself, however, he is more than willing to oblige. But Bill is going to have to be patient, wait, and really work for it, because Tom is going to take his time with the one thing he treasures the most and almost lost in a second . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Connect To Human

The room was peacefully dim except for the golden tongues of light emitted from the fireplace. The smell of woodsmoke and brewing tea was thick in the air. Bill snuggled lower in one of the huge wing-backed chairs that was situated in front of the fire, and attempted to draw the fleece blanket as tightly around himself as possible. He was wearing his favorite flannel pajama pants and a very old Green Day shirt, trying to make himself feel as comfortable and at home as possible, when he really wanted to break down sobbing.

Tom entered the room, carefully extended a china cup of steaming tea to his downcast twin.

“Here, this should help warm you up.”

Bill's hands emerged from the blanket to accept the hot, sweet-smelling gift, “Thank you.”

Tom sat down in the other chair and immediately began to bounce his leg nervously, “Can I get you anything else?”

Bill sighed, staring into the amber depths of the tea, “Turn some music on, or something. It's too fucking quiet.”

All he heard when he listened too closely to the silence was the sound of squealing tires, breaking glass, and crunching metal. The accident, over and over again in his mind.

“Sure.” Tom jumped up from his chair, eager to be moving, _doing something_ to help ease Bill's shock and anxiety. 

Bill sipped on the tea as Tom turned on Nena, Bill's favorite. The music and words were familiar, but his battered brain didn't find the strength to recall the lyrics. He just listened, feeling his throat tighten.

Tom came back into the room and placed a light hand on Bill's shoulder, “You're okay.”

It was half a question, half a statement – a determination that Tom would do everything to ensure that Bill _really_ was okay.

Bill nodded, setting his tea aside, “I just. . .I keep thinking about it.”

Tom circled the chair and went down on his knees in front of Bill. He reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, “It wasn't your fault.”

“I don't know . . .” Bill whispered, reaching out to clutch Tom's hand, “That's the thing. I can't fucking remember exactly . . .”

“The other guy pulled out in front of you.” Tom insisted, “That's what you told the cops.”

“Yeah.” Bill replied, fretting at his lower lip with his teeth, “I remember, one moment there was open road in front of me, and the next, I'm right up on this guy's bumper . . . Maybe he didn't signal he was coming over, maybe I wasn't paying attention . . . What if it was my fault?”

“Bill, stop.” Tom hushed him, gently, “Stop.”

Bill pursed his lips, fighting a fresh wave of tears. He clutched Tom's hand tighter and blinked back moisture.

“Look at me.” Tom dipped his fingers beneath Bill's chin and lifted his eyes.

Bill slowly met his brother's soft gaze and sank into their reassuring embrace.

“It doesn't matter if it was your fault or his. . .What matters is that you're here, with me. Safe.” Tom's thumb arched up to stroke at Bill's cheekbone, and the corner of his mouth, “Unharmed. Alive.”

Bill nodded. It was what he kept telling himself, but his mind continued to play the accident like a loop through his memory, taunting him with the fact that the details still weren't crystal clear. . . But the image of the guardrail racing toward him and the ensuing smash of metal and glass was in high definition, like a movie he didn't want to see again.

“You're just in shock right now.” Tom added, “You'll feel better soon.”

“I hope so. I can't stop thinking about it, trying to see what I could've done differently.” Bill replied.

“But you couldn't have-”

“I know.” Bill sighed, “I couldn't have changed it.”

“Right . . . So don't beat yourself up . . . Your car can be replaced; you can't.” Tom affectionately tapped Bill's rounded nose, then dropped his thumb down to rub up against Bill's lower lip, “You gave me a good scare, Bibi.” 

“Sorry.” Bill murmured.

Tom nodded, slowly, “To be honest, I'm just as freaked out as you are. . .The thought of losing you. . .”

“But you didn't.”

“And I won't.” Tom's fingers tightened on Bill's jaw.

They leaned closer, until their foreheads were pressed together, eyes meeting bare centimeters apart. Warm breath washed over Bill's mouth, the ghost sense of Tom's lips already on his.

Tom's fingers laced into the hair at the back of Bill's head, dragging him closer. His voice was a low, husky, “Come here.”

Bill unfolded his legs from under himself and curled them around Tom's waist, dragging himself closer to the lovely embrace of his brother's arms, the caress of his lips. Their breaths rushed against each other, ragged and deprived, mouths barely brushing. Tom's eyes were black with need and concern, and his hands were warm and firm against Bill's back. Their gazes locked with the hunger for human contact, the intimacy of flesh pressed hot against flesh.

“Tomi . . .”

His brother's name rushed from his lips in a sharp exhale, his chest squeezing painfully with a weakness and need he wasn't accustomed to.

Tom's palm clasped Bill's cheek tighter, joining their quivering lips in a slow, deep kiss. Their mouths caressed for several moments, lips slanting together, brushing back and forth in gentle, nearly chaste strokes. Bill moaned quietly, hands sinking into the voluminous folds of Tom's shirt and anchoring him closer.

Tom's hands moved over Bill's body, dismantling the blanket from his shoulders and delving under Bill's shirt to rub up against naked skin. Bill wiggled closer, locking his ankles behind Tom's back and unseating himself from the chair. Tom's other hand went down to clasp Bill's butt, and draw Bill into the cradle of his arms.

Their lips parted momentarily and Tom looked into Bill's eyes for the confirmation.

Bill rubbed his palm over Tom's cheek and grabbed onto tightly braided strands of hair, “Want you . . .” He mumbled, pressing his mouth back up against Tom's.

Tom kissed him back, tongue rolling languidly over top Bill's. Bill's pushed back with the tip of his tongue, dragging his the head of his tongue stud along the center of Tom's palate. Tom squeezed him tighter, fingers digging into the crease of Bill's ass through the thin, worn material of his pants.

Tom separated their lips once more to whisper, “We're gonna go to the bedroom.”

Bill nodded, eagerly.

Bill was light as a feather, and Tom easily rose from his knees, carrying Bill in his arms. Bill looped his arms around Tom's neck and buried his face into the sweet smelling column of skin, inhaling his brother's scent with new found appreciation.

Tom kicked the door of the bedroom open and carried Bill to the bed. He gently laid Bill out on the sheets and crawled on after him, already stripping of his clothing. Bill lifted his arms over his head, casting Tom his most needy expression. There was a lust burning low in his groin, a fire set anew by the idea that it could've all been taken from him in an instant. Had the accident gone differently, he could be in his grave now, not alive and thrumming with need in Tomi's bed. The dire realization made him crave Tom's touch all the more.

Tom discarded his clothing, leaving only his boxers over the prominent swell of his erection. He leaned over Bill, departing soft, fleeting kisses over Bill's upturned lips, jawline, and temple. His hand stroked through Bill's hair, lining the scalp with tingles and making Bill strain from the sheets. With his other hand, Tom lifted Bill's t-shirt and smoothed his palm over the warm, baby-soft skin. He worked his way up Bill's ribcage until he reached the nipple. The flesh instantly grew firm under his deft touch; Bill moaned and squirmed as Tom gently toyed with the hard point of flesh, stroking it, rolling it between his fingers, pinching a little harder. 

“Please . . .” The word quickly tumbled from Bill's lips.

Tom pressed his thumb over the throbbing nipple, massaging it firmly. His mouth nudged up against Bill's, infusing the seam of his lips with saliva, “Gonna take my time with you.” He murmured, lifting his head a few inches to look into Bill's lustful gaze.

Bill whimpered quietly, urging his hips up against Tom's thighs, “No . . .”

“Yes.” Tom insisted, softly, “You're going to slow down and enjoy it, Bill . . . I'm not taking you for granted again.”

Bill lapsed back against the sheets, understanding Tom's logic but thrumming with insistent need all the same.

Tom pulled Bill's shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. His attention was drawn back to Bill's chest, where the nipples were hard and rosy pink. He placed both hands over Bill's skin, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles around the straining nipples. Bill uttered a groan and tossed his head against the pillow, fighting the urge to throw himself against Tom, hump him hard and make his brother see just how much he needed it.

Tom dipped his head, dragging one dusky nipple into his mouth. The interior of his mouth was wet and hot, but did little to ease the pressure increasing in Bill's groin. He pressed against Tom, rubbing his hard cock into the bulge in Tom's boxers, feeling them throb to the same beat. Tom clutched Bill's hip and undulated his hips into Bill's, all the while suckling hard on Bill's nipple. Bill moaned louder, dragging his nails across Tom's bare shoulder, leaving behind red marks. Tom peeled his lips back, baring his teeth to the sensitive flesh of Bill's nipple. Bill arched sharply, feeling all the breath exit his lungs in one gasp. The sharp sensation was repeated multiple times, dragging Bill to the point of desperation.

“Tom . . . God, please . . .”

Tom didn't respond, just moved across Bill's heaving chest to the other nipple. His tongue came into play, flicking back and forth across the rocky hard nub until Bill shivered and grabbed at Tom's braids to force his mouth closer. Tom clamped his mouth around the skin, a moan of pleasure vibrating into Bill's tender nipple. His fingertips brushed across the other nipple once more, dragging it erect with slow, firm pulls. Lips and fingers pressed desire and ecstasy into the flesh like a brand, causing Bill to quiver and whimper beneath Tom's steady pleasuring. He pulled at Tom's braids and clawed along the bare expanse of Tom's back, releasing moaning sighs with each exhale. His legs batted uselessly at the sheets, heels and toes digging in for leverage, but finding none against the silky smoothness.

“Toooom. . .” He moaned past gritted teeth.

At last, Tom lifted his head, leaving Bill's nipples pleasantly hard and aching. He deposited a kiss against the quivering dip beneath Bill's breastbone, “I want you naked.

Bill nodded eagerly and lifted his hips. Tom hooked his fingers beneath Bill's pajama pants and slowly peeled the material back from naked skin. He inhaled sharply, eyes sparking with want as Bill's cock, hard and throbbing vibrantly, rose from beneath the thin material. Bill returned the moan and pulled his legs out of the pants, kicking needlessly at the departing garment. Tom dropped the pants over the side of the bed and laid his hands on the fresh, untouched skin of Bill's long, pale thighs. Bill's fingers curled around the sheets and his teeth clamped down over his lip. He was straining for Tom to touch him in a different place, the central pulse of him, the full, aching rod of flesh resting against his stomach.

Tom's fingers raked up and down Bill's thighs, pushing them apart. He was breathing loudly, trying to control himself. Bill urged his hips upward, enticing Tom with the full, unhindered view of his aroused manhood.

“Tom, please . . .” Bill whimpered.

Just the feeling of Tom's eyes on his hard dick was making Bill crazy.

“Please, touch me . . .” He added in a rough whisper.

“I'll touch you.” Tom replied, “But not there . . . Not yet.”

Suddenly, before Bill could protest, Tom's fingers tightened on his legs and gave a firm pull. Bill found himself on his stomach, groping at the pillow as Tom palmed his ass, kneading the flesh mercilessly. Bill moaned loudly, drawing the pillow under himself and pushing up against it to get his hips elevated. Tom's warm, firm body stretched over Bill's, pressing him into the pillow. His mouth laid soft kisses along Bill's shoulder and up his neck until his tongue emerged, seeking out Bill's ear. Bill arched, a shiver spearing straight to his core as Tom's tongue thoroughly molested his ear, lobe to cartilage to canal. Meanwhile, his fingers probed between Bill's butt cheeks, circling up against his hole, gentle and aware of the lack of lube, but firm enough to make the flesh quiver and clamp down with anticipation.

“Fuck . . .” Bill panted, body singing with need, “Tom, please . . .”

Tom drew back and Bill was relieved to see him stretching to the bedside table for the lube.

“Oh, yes, Tomi . . .” Bill urged, wedging his knees under himself to display himself.

Tom quickly reclaimed his position behind Bill, uncapping the lube, and unceremoniously squeezing a large dollop at the top of cleft. Bill jerked as the cold liquid splashed against his skin and immediately began to moan when it was followed by the hot press of Tom's fingers, dragging the lube down into the cleft.

“Oh, Tomi . . .” Bill moaned when he felt Tom's fingers poke at his hole, “Are you. . .are you gonna finger me?”

Tom grunted, easing a finger forward into the clenching heat, “Yes, I'm gonna make you wide open for me.” He rasped in Bill's ear.

Bill keened into the pillow, mouth opening in a strangled moan as Tom's finger penetrated him hard and deep on the first thrust. His body spasmed around the intruding digit, attempting to push it out before he realized how fucking good it felt. Tom pressed that single finger forward several times, keeping the pace slow, building the pleasure inside Bill's body with that small, simple touch. Bill rocked back against Tom's hand, moaning low and rough into the pillow.

Tom slipped a second finger in as the space inside Bill widened, just as Tom had predicted. The two arched inside Bill, swiping around the inner walls to locate Bill's prostate. They stroked briefly against the tender spot, causing Bill to thrash against the pillow.

“Tom, pleeease . . .” Bill began to whine once more.

He liked having Tom's fingers up his ass, but he liked Tom's cock even better. He wanted it _in_ him, fucking away the shock and fear, the horror that had been haunting him since the accident.

Tom pinned him down with a firm hand, holding Bill's undulating hips still while his fingers knifed in deep. Bill struggled to find leverage against the pillow, but Tom's weight on top of him was more than he could lift. His fingers scrabbled fruitlessly at the sheets for a few moments before he formed fists and slammed them into the mattress.

“Tomi!”

“Shhh.” Tom hushed him, pressing his fingers in deep, questing once more for Bill's sweet spot.

Bill squirmed, feeling his cock twitch hard with need. Tom's fingers up against his prostate were soft, too soft to bring Bill anywhere near the orgasm he wanted so badly.

“You want them all.” Tom murmured up against Bill's hair, right behind his ear.

“No, I want . . .” Bill argued, “Want your cock . . . your big cock, Tomi.”

Tom hand shifted and Bill felt a third finger squeeze in next to the others. His hips shot up off the pillow, allowing Tom's fingers to pierce him deeply. He immediately arched back down against the pillow, clamping his body tight around Tom's fingers.

“Relax.” Tom advised, softly, “Relax, darling. Open up for me.”

Bill went limp against the pillow, muffling frustrated groans of desire. He knew fighting Tom would only drag this sweet torture out longer, and he just wanted Tom's dick in him. He wanted to be fucked, sweet and deep and long, like it would go on forever.

Tom's other hand stroked down Bill's back, to the small, round curve of his buttock. His fingertips teased lightly across the skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Bill could feel his fingers swirling around inside the now gaping space, petting the inner walls and stretching Bill wide with flexes of his long, strong fingers. Bill's whole body was on high alert, stiff and balanced on the edge, breathlessly awaiting the climax he was sure Tom wasn't ready to give him.

“Oh, baby.” Tom's voice was a broken moan, his mouth warm and wet up against Bill's bare shoulder, “You're so hot . . . and open . . .”

Bill dropped his forehead to the pillow, breathing a curse. Tom's adulation stoked the fire of need blazing at his core, drawing the muscles tighter, the orgasm closer.

Tom added more lube, causing Bill to jump at the sudden drop of coolness where Tom's fingers had been creating such heat. Tom thrust his slick fingers in several more times before he pushed the final, tiny finger in. Bill thrashed against the pillow, crying out hoarsely as all four fingers slammed in to the knuckle, filling him, stretching him entirely.

“Fuck, fuck . . .” Bill swore, rutting wildly, hands groping for traction against the silken sheets, “Tom, please . . .”

Tom moaned a response, but ignored Bill's pleas for more. He pressed his fingers in deep over and over again, finding and torturing Bill's prostate with touches just light enough to make Bill want to scream, but not firm enough to make him come. Bill's body was strung tight and he could feel perspiration breaking out along his hairline. He was so fucking worked up, but Tom wouldn't _let_ him.

“Please,” Bill tried once more, “I'm ready.”

“I know you are.” Tom murmured, laying a kiss against Bill's sweating temple, “Lie still.”

Bill craned to look over his shoulder when Tom's fingers finally left him. His body hummed from the stimulation and he felt achingly empty without some part of Tom inside him.

Tom rose to his knees and tugged his boxers down, revealing the hard, throbbing length of his cock. He paused for just a moment, allowing Bill to look before he removed the boxers entirely and leaned over Bill's prostrate body. Bill moaned when he felt the hot, hard weight of Tom's erection nudge between his buttocks.

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” He whispered, hopefully.

Tom ground his hips lightly against Bill's ass. The abundant lube Tom had administered was still wet all along Bill's cleft, allowing Tom's cock to glide against the skin, the head of his cock to press at Bill's eagerly gaping entrance. Tom gave a muted curse and pressed closer.

“I'm gonna make love to you so good.” He murmured, stroking the long tail of Bill's hair back to plant hot, possessive kisses against his neck.

“Yes. . .” Bill quickly agreed, urging his hips back against Tom's slow humping.

Tom dragged them onto their sides, spooning Bill tightly in the cradle of his body and entering him with one, slow thrust. Bill moaned and reached back to grasp Tom's hair. His body spiked with pleasure as his well-prepped body easily accepted Tom's big, hard cock. _Finally_ Tom was inside him, fucking him so good, bringing Bill to the highest point of need before he came, at last.

Tom's hips rocked slow and steady against Bill's ass, so that Bill could feel every inch of Tom's hard dick going inside him. His body clenched each time they connected, his muscles smarting around Tom's knifing cock. He could feel himself closing back up again, getting tight around Tom because the pleasure was rushing in quickly.

“Tom, Tom, please . . .” Bill whispered, turning his head to the side so that he could see Tom's face out of the corner of his eyes.

Tom pressed a kiss to Bill's cheek and pulled him closer, “Wait, baby . . .”

“I want it . . .” Bill mumbled, his tongue and lips feeling thick and useless with ecstasy, “Want it now . . .”

Tom's hips pulsed against him, grinding his cock up against Bill's prostate with slow, accurate strokes. Bill whimpered and reached down to clasp the back of Tom's hand that was holding onto Bill's hip. Their fingers laced together, guiding Bill's hips back against Tom at a solid, unchanging rate. Though Bill tried to quicken the pace, Tom kept thorough control, his cock riding Bill's ass at a slow burn, building the tension and need between them.

At last, Bill could take it no longer. He twisted beside Tom, pushing himself halfway on top of Tom, his legs splayed over Tom's thighs. He reached up to grab the headboard and bore himself down on Tom's cock, breaking out of the slow, persistent beat, into a wild, driving rhythm. There came no protest from Tom. His fingers continued to grasp Bill's hips, but he allowed Bill to set to the pace.

“Gonna cum . . .” Bill panted.

He had already been halfway to orgasm from Tom fingering him, but now, with Tom's cock deep in his ass, he could feel the pleasure mounting with each second. From this position, he could grind himself down on Tom's cock just right to hit his prostate every time.

Tom's fingers crept from Bill's waist to his cock, rough, calloused fingers laying claim to the red, throbbing flesh. Bill arched and moaned, reaching eagerly for his climax. Tom's fingers worked swiftly, expertly against the full, aching skin, stroking especially well at the head. Bill's body jolted in pleasure; he struggled to keep his rhythm on Tom's cock while focusing on the incoming climax. His groin was drawn tight, ready to explode with the pleasure that had been compressed there for far too long.

Tom's hips took to the pulsing harder against Bill's ass, making up for Bill's languishing thrusts and hitting his pleasure spot with precision. His hand jacked Bill's cock hard, pace quickening as the pitch of Bill's cries rose and his body quivered with the onslaught of pleasure. They were in tune with one another's bodies, the pulse of their pleasure, and Tom knew that Bill was about to cum.

With a strangled, breathless cry, Bill jerked hard against Tom, his body breaking into a series of deep, intense spasms that shook him to the core. It hit him hard, robbing him of all the breath in his lungs and stealing his control. His body flailed helplessly on top of Tom's, fingers groping futilely at the sheets. Cum sprayed like a fountain from his cock, jetting in white streams across his stomach and chest, a few drops even landing on his neck and cheek. The excess spilled over Tom's knuckles and between his fingers, adding a wet, sucking noise to the strokes of his hand.

Bill had hardly recovered from the incapacitating climax when Tom slid out from underneath him and mounted him once more. Tom pushed Bill's legs up to his chest, baring everything and drove his cock back into Bill's hole. Bill gulped for air, completely disoriented. He knew Tom was still going at him, still needing to come, but he couldn't find the strength or brain power to return a single gesture. He lay helplessly against the sheets as Tom's hips rocked against his ass, steady, powerful, deep thrusts that knifed right to Bill's core. It wasn't a particularly fast rhythm, but he was coming into Bill hard, pushing to his depths, and then pushing further. Bill stretched and moaned, his body wriggling mindlessly against the sheets to escape the punishing depth of Tom's thrusts. He was being stretched inside, so deep it hurt, so good he wanted to scream.

And Tom didn't stop. He just kept coming, thrusting and grinding his hips into Bill's ass with a resilience that Bill had never been blessed with. He was hard and throbbing inside Bill, but he somehow managed to keep himself from coming, to keep giving it to Bill over and over despite Bill's weak body and spent dick.

At last, Bill was moaning and writhing, his cock twitching, trying to get hard again. Tom's cock was hitting him like a battering ram right in the pleasure spot, getting Bill all worked up again.

“Tom. . .” Bill panted, reaching up to touch Tom's strong, sweat dewy chest, “Tom, baby . . .”

Tom grabbed Bill's hand and pressed the fingers against his mouth. His eyes were dark with want as he gazed down at Bill, “Gonna fuck you till you cry . . .”

Bill whimpered, trying to relinquish his hand. Tom held on tighter, pushing Bill's fingers past his lips, up against his tongue. He sucked on the two digits while his wanton gaze pinned Bill to the mattress.

Bill moaned, his whole body afire with fresh need. Tom's mouth was hot and slick around his fingers; it made Bill want to finger Tom until _he_ cried.

“Cum in me . . .” He pleaded, sliding his legs around Tom's waist and pulling his brother in tightly, “Please, cum in me . . .”

Tom let Bill's fingers slide out of his mouth as a moan exited his lips. His nostrils flared a bit, and he grasped Bill's hips harder. His thrusts slowed to nothing at all, “Turn over.”

Bill suppressed a moan, but let his legs fall away from Tom's waist. He slowly turned onto his stomach, his insides doing flips, his groin getting progressively tighter. His cock was halfway up and growing steadily. If Tom kept hitting at his prostate the way he had been . . .

Tom lubed his cock a little more, then gave Bill's rump a little smack, “On your hands and knees.”

Bill bit down on his lip and pushed his weak arms and legs under himself. He wavered there, wanting to collapse back against the sheets because he had already been wrung of one incredible orgasm and he felt as if it were going to happen again very soon.

Tom slid up behind him, pressing his hard dick between Bill's ass cheeks. He humped a little, pressing his shaft up against the cleft, but avoiding penetration until Bill began to give frustrated grunts and wiggle his hips back against Tom. Tom thrust forward again, penetrating Bill hard and deep. This time, he took off at a swift, debilitating pace, nearly driving Bill into the sheets. Bill moaned loudly, communicating his need and pleasure in the ragged whimpers that he knew Tom would hear and enjoy. Tom palmed Bill's hips and dragged Bill back against him, impaling his little brother on his big, hard dick. Bill squealed and squirmed in Tom's grasp. His crotch was so fucking tight it hurt and his dick was already starting to leak pre-cum again. Tom was going to make him orgasm again; he was going to make Bill shoot his load everywhere.

“Tom, Tom. . .” Bill sobbed, hanging his head and squeezing his eyes shut to focus on the pleasure rushing in to greet his weak, if not willing body.

Tom moaned a reply, and Bill couldn't be sure if he were saying “baby” or “Bibi.” But it didn't really matter because they were both about to cum so good, and Bill knew Tom didn't utter those words to anyone else.

Tom reached down and grabbed Bill's dick again, moaning a “yes” when he found it just as hard and throbbing as he liked. Bill groaned and thrust back against Tom's driving cock, eager to have his climax once more.

“Oh, yeah, baby, cum for me . . .” Tom murmured, hand jacking swiftly along the length of Bill's hard, aching cock.

“I'm gonna . . .” Bill began, then lost his breath as Tom began to toy with the tender, responsive head, stroking back foreskin to grind his thumb against the leaking slit. His words dissolved into nothing but pleasured cries and his body locked down for another orgasm.

In the same moment, Tom went stiff against him, hips losing their exquisite rhythm. Bill could feel his cock swell even bigger before a rush of spasms began. Tom's hips jerked wildly against Bill, slamming his cock in deep a few more times before Bill felt the abundant splash of hot wetness. Cum blossomed deep in Bill's ass and spilled outward, rushing down his thighs in hot, tickling trickles. His own rush of cum was just as incredible as the first, soiling the sheets with his sticky, streaming release. The convulsions that shook his body were wrenched deep from the core, raping his insides raw with reckless pleasure that didn't stop until he was completely drained of strength, drained of the last drop of sweet, pearly release.

They both collapsed into a heap against the sheets, arms and legs entwined, panting lips searching out the other's. They kissed sloppily between gasping breaths, tongues making a mess of each other's full, parted lips.

“Oh God. . .” Bill groaned, twisting around to curl up against Tom's chest, “That was so . . .”

“Incredible.” Tom finished his thought.

“You fucked me so good I came twice.” Bill murmured in awe, reaching up to stroke Tom's cheek and then a few of his braids.

“I told you I was going to take my time.” Tom replied, petting Bill's tousled hair from his eyes.

“I'm glad you did.” Bill whispered.

Then he remembered. As he closed his eyes, the image of the guardrail sweeping in to smash his Audi reemerged from the haze of pleasure.

“Fuck.” He muttered.

“What?” Tom asked, knowing that wasn't a good curse.

Bill shook his head, “Every time I think I've managed to forget it . . .”

“It's going to take a little longer than one night.” Tom replied, “Trust me, it'll get better.”

“Only because you'll help me.” Bill said, clinging tighter to the familiar, warm and solid expanse of Tom's chest.

Tom pressed a kiss to Bill's cheekbone, then murmured in his ear, “I'll help you as much as you like.”

Bill turned his mouth up for another kiss to his lips, “We have the EMAs tomorrow, so let's take as much time as we can to-”

“You're not going.” Tom interrupted, his voice a mixture of questioning disbelieve and resolute decisiveness.

“Yes I am.” Bill argued, pulling out of Tom's grasp and sitting up, “We're nominated for Best Band, Tom. I have to go. Tokio Hotel can't perform without me!”

“If you're not up to it – which I don't think you are – we won't perform at all.” Tom insisted.

“Fuck no.” Bill snorted, “That's ridiculous. I walked away without a scratch. I can perform just fine . . .” He arched an eyebrow, “I think I demonstrated that perfectly just now.”

Tom huffed and crossed his arms, “Getting on stage in front of hundreds of people is a lot different than getting in bed with me. You're stressed out over this; I don't want you to do it so soon after-”

“No. You're not making this decision for me.” Bill snapped, getting out of the bed, “I am going and that's the end of the discussion.”

Tom pursed his lips and bit at his lip bolt, watching Bill with wary eyes as his brother stomped toward the door. It was crazy how fast Bill's emotions could turn, especially when he was upset about something. Just a moment ago, they had been enjoying post-coital cuddling, and now Bill was angrily marching out of the room . . .Case in point that he was not ready to be performing LIVE.

Tom jumped out of the bed. He knew just the way to diffuse the situation, though it would probably put off discussion on the EMA topic for quite awhile.

“Bill, wait.” Tom followed his brother out into the hallway an caught Bill's slender wrist in his grasp.

“What?” Bill asked, his voice softening a little as he turned to meet Tom's eyes.

“I'm not trying to make the decision for you. I'm just worried, okay?”

Bill glanced off to the side and gave a quiet sigh, “I know . . . And I'm glad you care, but I'm the only one who really knows how I'm feeling. And I'm perfectly okay to perform. So please, don't try to tell me otherwise.”

Tom was not entirely convinced, but he wasn't ready to give up a perfect night of intimacy for a battle of wills. Both of them could withstand an argument just as long as they could go at in bed for, which meant they were just wasting time.

“Okay.” Tom shrugged, “Then come back to bed with me and prove it.”

Bill's eyes narrowed, “Tomi . . . Is this a game?”

“A test,” Tom suggested, grabbing Bill's hands to lead him back to bedroom, “If you can handle everything I give you tonight, then I think you can handle the EMAs.”

Bill's eyebrow arched sharply, “Tomi, you are naughty.”

“Okay, then come prove it with me.”

All the resistance faded from Bill's eyes, and he let Tom lead him back to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and Tom glanced down to see that his cock was already coming to life again. He dragged Bill into his arms for a long, hard kiss, relishing the sweet taste of Bill and the feeling of soft skin under his hands.

They staggered back into bed, hands all over each other, ready to begin again. They made love again and again, Tom wreaking sweet, pleasurable havoc on Bill's body, Bill accepting each touch with a burning desire he had never felt before.

It took something like a near death experience to make him realize what was important in life, what he treasured the most. And that thing was his Tomi, his darling twin, his perfect lover, a gem he wouldn't trade for anything, least of all a silly argument over an awards ceremony . . . But in the back of his mind, he was pretty sure he was still fucking going to the EMAs . . .

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure every Alien knows that Bill did go on to perform at the EMAs the day after he totaled his Audi, but I just have to stop for a second to say, "That performance is fucking AMAZING!" "World Behind My Wall" is one of my favorite songs ever by Tokio Hotel, and their performance of it at the 2009 EMAs was EPIC! Kudos to you, Mr. Bill Kaulitz, for soldiering on despite the accident, and delivering to us a spectacular performance:)))


End file.
